The Another Nation
by FelikiaShadowWolf
Summary: There isn't such thing as a curse they say. The nations wanted to prove it wrong by going into an ancient building that was cursed for centuries. They were wrong, there is a curse. If they could find the extra nation and kill it, the curse will die. However the curse could kill THEM. It's up to the nations and a little nation to save the future nations from the curse.


Hello! Sorry, I was on writer's block. This is a Another x Hetalia x Future Diary Crossover... Mainly double crossover.. as you can say..so.. i got the plotline from a lucid dream so... yea... Note that some things are Another and Future Diary references. But I only use the Future Diary refernce for the actual diary.. not the nations killing each other. I'm not that evil to actually let the nations kill their friends and families. Well...apparently..if you have any question.. please tell me.. Also.. you need to know the nation's human names... Killing doesn't start until next chapter, so.. enjoy this chapter for now!

* * *

No other nation has heard about what happened centuries ago. A strong nation that conquered and destroyed other nations. This nation brought fear and anger to other nations. Apparently, this nation was overthrown by other angry nations. Years later, nations started growing weak. They all blamed that one nation who caused their fear and anger. Soon has they know it, every year.. a nation seem to disappear. Usually, back then every nation always had a world meting at the same meeting place. They believed the meeting place was cursed by that one nation. So they stopped going there. The deaths mysteriously stopped. Years later, they forgot about the curse.

No nation was aware about the curse. They heard of it, but thought of it as a myth. They believed that it wasn't LOGICAL to actually have a curse that killed nations. The old meeting place was blocked, but the nation decides to check it out for a while. Apparently the nations thought everything was a myth, so they want to prove it. They had decided to hold the next meeting at the cursed meeting place.

-Later-

Every nation sat down at their usual seats and began their meeting. It was annoying as usual, with Germany trying to calm everyone down and everyone not shutting up. Yep, it was a normal meeting, so far. Everything was going well, until...a little doll crawled across the room and out the door. It was a bloody doll too. No nation seemed to be aware of that.

The light then were shut off, mysteriously. Everyone frozed. Then there was a crashing sound from across the hall. Then, silence. "GAHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" someone screamed out in fear. "IDIOT! We're NOT gonna die! It might be just a nation pranking us!" another nation said. Well then, a little nation named (yourmadeupnationname) was always so curious. You were a new nation. Your nation was founded a few months ago. Sadly, nations do NOT consider you as a nation, they consider you as a micronation. Apparently you knew nothing about world meetings. This was your first meeting. You got your phone out, the light from the phone was shining across the room. This phone was a gift from an old extinct nation. Sadly, every nation didn't notice your phone's light cause they were all busy arguing about bullshit.

Well then, since no one noticed you, you decided you go across the hall to see where that crash came from. You slowly walked out the meeting room and slowly walked around. The halls were luxurious but it was dark. You slowly walked into a room, with a vase on the floor shattered into many pieces. You decided to turn around and head back to the meeting room, but something stopped you. You heard a scratching noise behind you. Your little heart pounded hard. You trembled a little bit, it could be a ghost or something. You slowly turned around. It was a doll, it had bright red glass eyes, with golden yellow yarn as her hair. She gave you a scared face. "I need a friend" the doll whispered. "I need a friend too..." you replied. Wait..what?

What the hell? She was a doll, dolls don't have emotions!? Wait, she's a doll... in an old mansion that was uninhabited for centuries. You heard stories about dolls in old buildings that can be your best friend. So it must be that logical reason. You picked up the doll and stared at it's sad eyes. You held the doll tightly. "Don't worry, you're my friend now" You had to give this doll a name. Since she's a doll, why not name her, "Dolly" You realized that name was extremely outdated and stupid. Why not...Marienya? Perfect! You loved that name for a creepy doll like her. You smiled and held the doll close.

You then heard you phone receive a text message. You got your phone out and looked at the message. " 9:00 - (y/nation) gets attacked by a dead spirit. 9:05 - (y/nation) defeated. First death of the year. DEAD END." your eyes widen. It was only 8:58. How could this be? None of this happened yet... YET.. if it is the future...then that wouldn't be good. What if it was her fate? What if she was gonna get killed on the first year being a nation? Your heart pounded.

You walked around in fear, looking at your phone, holding Marienya tightly. Shit, what if that is a fixed future. It couldn't be. 8:59. NO! You were gonna die soon! You didn't want to die... maybe you can changed your fate by... NO IDEA! You suddenly felt your phone slowly change to 9:00. S...Shit.. You heard laughter behind you. You slowly turned around.

A dead spirit stood behind you. It had long violet hair, with dark crimson eyes. It was wearing a white cloak and holding a cleaver. It was true.. the text did tell the future. You're gonna die. You let out a scream and backed up to the wall. The spirit crept closer to you. You held Marienya close to you. You were dead scared. "Help me!" you screamed. You slowly closed your eyes as the spirit raised it's cleaver. You then heard the sound of running. It was the nations. They came to help you. Hehhehh... well then.. You got another text message. "9:06 - Spirit defeated. 9:08- No escape. 9:10 - Separation." What does this mean? The future changed Mainly that mean that you weren't gonna die.

"(y/nation)! Get out! Now!" Alfred said to you. You nodded and quickly left the room. Some of the nations followed you out. The Axis and Allies got their weapons out. They were apparently ready to fight this spirit.

-Back with you-

"Why did you leave the room?" Tino asked you. You were tearing up. "I-I...really don't know" you whispered. You held the little doll tighter. The nation's eye widen. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Vash asked. "It's looks like a doll." Lili whispered. "You don't say?!" Feliks said. Well then, looks like the nations didn't really care about Marienya. You sighed. "I really don't know what is wrong with me.. do weird things ALWAYS happen in world meetings?" you asked. The nation just stared at you with a poker face. The clock turned 9:06.

"The spirit is defeated!" Ludwig said. "Anyone think that staying here isn't a good idea?" Kiku asked. Every nation nodded except for you. Apparently, every nation decided that it isn't a good idea to stay. Seriously, based off the so called 'myth' this house is cursed. No one believed that the mansion was actually cursed. "Lets get out before something else happens." whispered Italy. "Right" everyone else said. They all walked to the door. Italy grabs the handle and tried to pull it open. "Ve? It won't open?" Italy said. "Let me handle this!" Romano said as he pushed Italy away and tried to force the door open. No luck... Oh no... No escape. Just like what your phone said. Realized it was 9:08. Oh no! No escape... how lovely..you can't even see the blue skies anymore.

You then remembered that your phone said 9:10 is separation. What does that mean? You had no idea...but..usually your phone tells you about BAD things and never good things. You assume that it will be bad. Then, something popped up your head. What if that means that... some are going to get killed. NO! YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM DEAD! You watched the nations try to pry open the door. Well then.. why not tell them.

"Great! Just great! WE can't even escape now!" Iggy complained. Well, what the hell? It was a CURSED mansion after all. "Umm... I think we will all be separated soon" you said quietly. No one heard you No one ever listens to you because you were a NEW nation."We could all get killed" you said louder. No one listened since they all tried to open the fvcken door. "Well then! Since you won't listen to me! Fine then!" you angrily stomped in the darkness. The nations watched you and giggled. It turned 9:10

The lights were shut off completely. No shine of light was seen. There was the sound of moving furniture. where was also the sound of laughter echoing. The nations were afraid. Some were being dragged by a force, unknown to them. Then, the sound of slapping and punching. Finally, the lights were turned on.

The nation found themselves in sections. Bookshelves, chairs and couches separated them. Allies with the Axis in one,the Baltics and Nordics were in one section, Asians and middles eastern were in one..The germanists and the tomato lovers in the last section. Thus making 4 section. The rest of the nations were either put into a random section..or missing. Just in a sections even if they didn't fit in. Well then, and they said curses were myths.

"Thanks a lot stupid (y/nation)" Ludwig complained. Gilbert stared at his brother. "Maybe we can move the furniture..." Gilbert said. "You know what? That's a great idea!" Ludwig said happily. Every nation TRIED to move the furniture, sadly it seemed to be nailed to the ground. No matter how much force they tried on it. Even with like 10 nations working together, it didn't work. Everyone grew angry. They even kicked the furniture, nothing worked.

A book slipped out of the bookcase on the Allies and Axis section. The book opened to a page. Italy looked at it. It was an old journal with blood stains on it. "Someone rescue me. There is no escape from here, I watch as my friends slowly die one by one. Who is responsible for all these deaths? It's not a coincident, it's a curse. I heard that ONE of them is the cursed one...I could always find them... but it's risking using..." The rest of the words were smudged.

Ludwig and Kiku looked over. They saw the journal. They slowly read it. The allies read it too. "So... one of them is the cursed one?" Ludwig said angrily. From across the bookshelves, "What did you find?" Lizzie AKA Elizabeth AKA Hungary asked. Alfred spoke up. "WE found a journal on someone who used to be trapped in here." he said. "We found out that there is NO escape." Iggy added. "WHAT?!" Every nation's eyes widen. Some started crying.

"Well..it said that there was a cursed nation... " Francis said. "I assume we have the find him or her, aru." Yao added. Every nation grew quiet. "And how are we suppose to do that?" Roderich asked. "No idea...the words got smudgy at the end, da." Ivan answered. Everyone grew quiet. "Maybe we can search the bookcases? Maybe they have another clue?" Kiku said. "Great Idea!" Yong So said. Everyone began searching the bookcases.

Nothing was really helpful.. some were in extinct languages...like Latin. Some were just crappy books about ghosts that didn't seem helpful. Romano and Antonio were looking around..until..they saw a suspicious looking book. The book wasn't dull, it was shiny and sparkly. Romano pulled on it. It didn't budge. He tried to pull on it harder. Still nothing. "DAMN BASTARD! HELP ME!" Romano said to Antonio. Antonio grabbed the book and pulled on it. It STILL wouldn't budge. "Emma... can you help us." Antonio asked the Belgian when she turned around. [Emma is Belgium] Emma just stared, then she nodded.

She got Lizzie and Lili to help too. "Ok...I need you boys to move aside." Emma said. Antonio and Romano moved aside. The girl grabbed the book...and pulled. They apparently got to book to move...then it stop. "Ok... can the boys help us too?" Lizzie asked. The boys nodded. The boy grabbed the book and also pulled. The book starting coming out of the shelf.

From across the sections.. a bookcase from each section seems to move slowly as Section 4 pulled the book out. Well then, apparently the nations from the other sections were like "WTF". Finally, they got the book out. Romano slowly opened the book...  
Nothing...

The nation were confused...why did the bookcase move by itself? It was clear logical, Section 4 got it. "I think, when we pulled that book...it triggered the bookcases to move." Lili said quietly. Well apparently...the bookcase cover a large hole. However, the hole was DARK, and creepy like a cave. The nations stared at the large hole in the wall. Some nations were willing to go through the hole in the wall...others were too scared to go in there. "IDIOTS! That could be our only way out and our way to food!" Mathias said. The Nordics stared at him with the "YOU DON'T SAY" face. Apparently, nations are like humans...they need food and water. The baltics were trebling in fear...they are worried about what would happen inside the...hole. Feliks just kept poking them.'

Well then.. Berwald slowly walked up to the hole in the wall. He noticed something. It was something shiny in the dirt. He slowly dug it out. It was a phone. It wasn't a smart phone, it was those old flip phones. It also had a note attached to it . Berwald started reading the little note. "Welcome to the lovely game of survival! You and your team have to use to this future diary just to survive and find who the cursed or extra one is. Good Luck~" He showed it to the others in his group.

"So...we found something in the hole..." Lukas said. "It's...a phone." Toris added. "...it's a phone that could tell the future called a future diary" Berwald mumbled. The nation outside of Section Number 2 [The Nordic Baltic section] were confused. "So.. I assume we look around the hole, right?" Matthew asked. "I assume...lets look around" Gilbert said. The nation looked around the hole in the wall in their section.

The nations from each section FINALLY found the future diaries. They all had the same note on it. "Ok! So if we don't survive...I'll blame whoever the extra one is!" Alfred said. "Apparently, if we're not careful.. we'll get killed. But mainly at the end.. we'll see each other" Kiku said. "Right!" every nation said. "Why not say our last farewells...and stuff.." MeiMei said. Everyone just stood there. Some were tearing up. They were saying their last farewells to their friends.. but this was for the future of the world. They all must go on... No matter what happens. Even if it is quite hard to leave your friends... they must.. in order to survive and balance future. Whoever this curse one is...will truly pay for the deaths

-Meanwhile.. with you-

It was storming outside. No matter how much you tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. It was 11:00. There were no food either. You were starving. "UGH! I'm starving" you complained. Marienya stared at you. You were still angry at the nations. Where the hell are they anyway? You held Marienya tightly. "Marienya..is there any food in this dusty place?" you asked your little friend. Marienya smiled, "Oh of course! The kitchen has food! But beware of the dead spirits around here... they really don't like nations walking around" she answered. You froze.

Dead spirits... what does that mean? "Dead spirits?" you asked. "Yep.. remember the rumors on the curse.. They got killed..however, they aren't completely dead. They're completely dead if someone kills the spirits. Sadly, the curse wouldn't end unless the extra one is completely destroyed. And one more thing... you should really bring a weapon with you." Marienya said. You looked around and saw... a cleaver.. on the ground. It was bloody.

You slowly picked it up, and you held Marienya close to you. "ok... lets go!" you said. You left the room and head off to the kitchen. You apparently HAD to kill off some spirits and stuff. Seriously.. how far were was the kitchen anyway? Every spirit was creeping you out.. like seriously what the hell. You looked around and finally saw the kitchen. You walked over to the kitchen.

The kitchen was rather large, and luxurious. It had a shiny floor... and the silverware were shiny. You fell in love with the kitchen. You then looked around for food. You saw a shiny fridge. It seemed suspicious looking, but you were STARVING. You haven't eaten any breakfast lunch or dinner for a while due to your low economy. You opened the fridge.. it had a LOT of food inside. You saw your favorite food, (FavFood). You slowly reached to grab it... until.. a hand touched your shoulder. You slowly turned back...meeting your (eye/color) with bloody crimson eyes.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
